


Her Comfort

by Unknownbugheadlover



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Betty has darkness, F/M, jughead is the man, jugheadislovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownbugheadlover/pseuds/Unknownbugheadlover





	Her Comfort

Betty Cooper was afraid to let her dark side show; but nothing could stop it when she saw one who brought the most pain in her life, her dad.

"Dad.." Betty looked down at her feet inside the visitor's room at the jail. 

"Betty...... how are you?" Mr. Cooper looked into his daughters eyes. Betty just glared back, not wanting to reply. 

"Fine. I joined the serpents," she told her father proudly. "I am Jughead's queen."

That phrase made Hal shake his head in anger. 

"YOU JOINED THE SERPENTS??!!" Hal yelled at his daughter. 

"Yes!! Is there a problem with that?" Betty made her hand into a fist. 

"Betty!! That Jughead boy is leading you deeper into his trap," 

Betty teared up. "Is that what you think of him dad?" 

Mr. Cooper nodded and frowned. "I never liked that kid. His father... is a bad man," 

Betty dug her nails deeper into her skin. "How dare you say that? FP Jones is the father that I never had!" 

Hal just stared. "GO NOW!!! GO NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!" 

Betty gasped when she listened to her father say those words. She just looked at her dad and felt blood drip on her shirt. She darted out of the room and ran. She kept on running until she reached a bus stop. She just sat on the cold bench and opened her fist. Her hand was full of blood. She wiped it on her jeans and reached for her phone. She scrolled on her contacts till she found the only person who would bring her happiness, Jughead. She pressed his name and waited for him to answer. 

"Betty? What's up?" his voice said on the other line. 

She sniffed. "Jug... Juggie.... Can you pick me up?" 

"Where are you? What is wrong?" Jughead asked concerned. 

"At a bus stop by the police station. Please pick me up as soon as you can." She cried into the phone. 

"Ok, I am on my way," he hung up the phone and Betty exhaled. She waited until she heard a motorcycle drive up. 

Jughead got of it and ran up to her. "Betts.... whats wrong baby??" 

She did not answer, but hugged him. She cried on his shoulder. 

They pulled apart. "Lets go to your trailer," Betty said without hesitation.

Jughead just nodded and they both got on the motorcycle. Once they got to his trailer, Betty sat on the couch while Jughead was on his knees infront of her.

"Talk to me babe." Jughead frowned.

"I saw my dad today. He got really upset when I told him I was apart of the serpents. He told me how your father was such a bad man and how he never liked you. I- I- I told him how your father is the father I never had. He then said he wanted to k-kill me..." she cried even. 

Jughead teared up. "Oh Betty.... He will never kill you. Not on my watch." Jughead sat next to Betty on the couch. "I love you Betty and I anyone tried to hurt or do anything to you, they are in for it." 

Betty nodded and cried on his chest. 

They spent the whole night cuddling each other.


End file.
